The Black Cat and the Red Rose
by Moon Phased
Summary: This is the story of the great friendship of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna. These two shall grow as their years at Beacon Academy continue. Rated T for language later on. Sorry I'm not really that good at summaries. Also, this is my first fan fic so cut me a break okay?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my idea of the friendship between Black and Ruby. This was inspired by my best friend and somewhat written by my cousin. So enjoy and I don't own anything but the idea. Rooster Teeth does. So enjoy!**

* * *

Out of my seventeen faunus years I would never think I would be on a team with an immature brat, my worst enemy, and a hot-headed brawler. But, the truth is, I love every one of them. Ruby maybe . . . hyperactive at times but she's caring and a passionate leader. Weiss is difficult, yes but her heart of ice did melt. Yang is very rash and always starts a fight (which I have to end on that note) but she's a loyal partner. Each one of them shows a quality that makes them special and all the more lovable. There's only one problem now, said brash brawler and ice queen are going on the weekly grocery run and decided to leave me with a sugar filled Ruby.

"Please Ruby," I couldn't help but groan as I rub my temples that were oh so throbbing, "Just sit down for a few moments." To be honest, I never thought I would want to rip all of hair off in a matter of 83 seconds. Ruby sighed loudly and flopped up onto her unstable swaying bunk.

"Aww but Blake!" The young girl whined, "Lighten up a bit! You've been grumpy since the day you ran off because of your kitty ears that are just sooooooo cute!" I buried my nose deeper into my book. It's not like I've been trying not to remember those dreadful few days.

"That's because it feels like everyone can see through my bow." Ruby hopped off her bed and crawled over like a little child pretending to be a dog of some-sort. I could feel her eyes staring at the headpiece perfectly placed around my delicate ears.

"I don't see why you should feel that way. Blake you are well, Blake. Whether or not you have kitty ears." The scythe wielder reached up and gently glided her fingers across the smooth silk ribbon. I couldn't help but flinch. She pulled away slightly then touched my ear again. "In fact it makes you perfect in my opinion. Not to mention I think cats are so much better than dogs." Wait a second, did Ruby Rose just - she's scratching right at the base of my ears. Ugh, who am I kidding? It feels so nice and comforting.

"R-Ruby, you don't have to-" She's scratching a little harder. Who knew Ruby had a way with words and finger movements. What is this? Does my own throat deceive me! Stop letting this purring nonsense continue!

"Aww, Blake! I didn't know you acted like a kitty too!" Ruby hopped up on to my bed. Sadly my book has been forgotten. I was really liking the plot line too. I must defend my book's honor!

"Y-you fiend. How could you?" I can feel Ruby smile at my accusations. I must end this madness! "How could you use such tactics to destroy my composure?" Ruby's delicate fingers pull away. Now my ears are cold. Why must this world be so cruel?

"Blake, no need to act all tough. As team leader I declare you need to be more open with us. No need to hide anymore. We have your back." Does one dare look at Team RWBY's fearless leader? One indeed does. Her face is so peaceful and happy, so innocent. It's amazing how much belief she has for everyone. I now know why Professor Ozpin but so much faith in her.

"As long as you never speak of this behind the ear scratching. Especially to Weiss and Yang. If they catch wind of this, they won't let me live it down." Ruby giggled. Whether or not she thought my statement was funny or the twenty cookies she consumed were still in her system, I do not know.

"Deal." Ruby hopped off the bed once there was arguing heard from the hallway. "Yay! They're back! Do you think they bought any more cookies?!" It's heart breaking to crush her spirits but, it's better that I do before Weiss can.

"I really doubt it. After the cookie crisis, you will probably only get a cookie if you defeat all the Grimm." I swung my legs over the edge of my bed as I heard Yang curse under her breath as she fought to unlock the door. Funny. I don't remember the door getting locked.

"I've returned with gifts from the gods!" Yang declared as she kicked down the door. I really hope that the hinges will be able to be fixed **this** time. When I look at the doorway Yang is only carrying one bad while Weiss is struggling with about five. As much of an amusing sight it is to see the heiress to struggle I can't let her stay like that. Once we got the bags on the table I sat back down on my bed.

"Hey! Guess what I found out about Blake today!" Oh no. Ruby you said you wouldn't do it! Yang and Weiss turn with interest. No no no no. This is bad. Really really bad. I have two options now. Shoot for the door or jump out the window. Two problems with those two options. Yang is standing in front of the doorway which means I have a better chance of bursting through a brick wall. And jumping out the window would mean a long way down since our dorm room is on the fourth floor. Decisions decisions.

"And what would that be?" Weiss, I can basically hear your smirk. I shall get that ice princess back. Okay Blake. You're running out of time. You need to act now!

"Blake likes it when you scratch behind her ears!" Ruby announced as she pointed her finger in my direction. Quick! I must make my escape! I quickly burst through the window and plummet toward the ground.

"Damn you Ruby Rose!" I shouted at her. Once I roll with the impact I take off towards who knows where. I need to get out of here and fast! I will get that treacherous girl back for what she has done! You can count on it Ruby for my name is Blake Belladonna!

* * *

The rest of team RWBY stood at the window and watched as Blake ran away. Ruby smiled proudly.

"I'm so glad I crossed my fingers when she asked if I would keep that a secret."

"Ruby! You can't just promise something and then go back on your word, you dunce!" Weiss scoffed.

"Well we all promised to not keep anymore secrets from each other. Not to mention we would have found out sooner or later." Yang pointed out and made her way to the bags of groceries. Ruby and Weiss murmured their agreements.

"I wonder when she will come back." Ruby wondered out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished chapter two! I hope you enjoy! (I don't own anything but the plot line! Everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth)**

* * *

"What a day!" Oh, Yang. Looks like I have to abandon my book, again. I let out a sorrowed filled sigh and sit up.

"It was a long day but, why did Ruby have to run off all of a sudden? What was so important?" I'm pretty sure Weiss deserves an award for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Even if Ruby is her partner.

"Yang, where did your sister go anyway?" I might regret this questions but then again, I am curious.

"Now Blakey. Curiosity killed the cat." I can see her evil smile spread across her face as I glare at her. I so want to claw her eyes out.

"Yang, just answer the question." I can't help but let the venom seep out in my tone.

"Now, Blake keep the venom out of your voice. Just because you had a bad day doesn't mean you get to ruin everyone else's day. Unless it's Cardin. That's fair game but this is Yang, your partner. Play nice." Weiss crossed her arms at me. One day I will shut that heiress up.

"I was only-" What is that smell? It's mixed with Ruby's scent and I'm not liking it.

"Blake is everything ok? Look I'm sorry about the cat joke thing but that doesn't mean that-"

"HELLO TEAM RWBY!" Why must the poor door go through the wrath? It has done nothing just like my poor bleeding ears. I look at Ruby. For once her cape is off and she's holding it in her arms. It appears as if its wrapped around something.

"Hey sis! What'cha got there?" I can't believe it. I sincerely can't believe that Ruby would bring home that thing. Okay I'll admit that I expected Yang to do this, not Ruby. Why would she bring such a vile thing in my territory. I don't fend for myself anymore. This is Team RWBY's dorm room. This is where we laugh, where we cry, and where we bond! I am a part of this team and I shall defend our home! I would understand if it was a cat or a bird but that horrendous creature is a, is a-

"It's a puppy!" Weiss and Yang gawk at the little creature as it barks it's approval. The dog hops out of Ruby's arms and trots over to Yang, greeting her. "I found him eating out of a dumpster and thought, 'Hey! Why not bring him home and he can be our mascot!' So what do you guys think?" She looks at all of us with her pleading silver eyes.

"I think he's adorable!" Yang now cooes at the animal. She then pet it's brown head. Traitor.

"I think we should find it a new home. We can't take care of another animal," Weiss, you're not helping with the faunus reference. "Besides he would distract us from studies, take time out of the day to pay attention to him, and we would have to use our allowances to feed him." For once I agree with Weiss. She's very logical.

"I agree. Let someone else take it." The moment I said something, the dog spun on it's heels and bared his teeth at me. A challenge from that puny thing? Please. I retaliate with a hiss and I couldn't help but fold my ears back.

"No! Bad Cookie! Blake is a friend!" Ruby comes over and tries to get the dog who's apparently named Cookie away from he. He barks and attempts to bite Ruby. How dare he! I lunged at him.

"Yang! Get the bottle!" I can hear Weiss yelling for a . . . bottle? A bottle will not help my noble cause! Cookie doesn't deserve to have such a name that can be called "sweet".

"Get away you filthy- ABLARGLARBLAG!" I shield myself the best I could from the spray of cold water. "You fiends!" I was able to shout as I spit out the water that has got in my mouth. I glare at the culprits.

"Another reason we can't keep that dog, I mean Cookie. Him and Blake will try and kill each other everyday." Weiss inputs as she crosses her arms.

"Try? One blow from Gambol Shroud and he'll be mutt sushi!" I glare at the animal that has the audacity to curl up to Ruby as if I wounded it.

"I guess you're right. Sorry Cookie but I'll find you a good home tomorrow," I growl.

"You mean today." I answer as Yang offered me a towel to at least dry my face. Ruby yelps and nods.

"Come on Cookie." She murmured and led Cookie out the door. She closed the door as she left. Hmfph. Blake one. Mutt zero.

"Good riddance." I mutter. The door creaks and it falls to the floor with a loud bang. The rest of us groan. I feel as if the door had a worse day then me. Poor door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. This chapter was inspired for me to write because this happened to me a couple of days ago in my history class. Just to be clear on the subject. I would be in Ruby's shoes in the scenario. **

* * *

Another day goes by, another episode of crazy but, I do like it. It makes me feel more alive than I did when I was apart of the White Fang. I can't help but smile as these thoughts go through my head. I never realized how much I tend to daydream in Professor Port's class. I really need to keep up on my notes. The clock says I've been day dreaming for about eight minutes. Good thing Weiss is sitting next to me. She's just as studious as I am. I knew there was a reason to keep her around. I chuckle at my own thoughts.

"Ms. Belladonna. May I ask why you are chuckling during my lecture? In fact, why don't you share with the class. We could all use a good chuckle." I'm not the sassy type when it comes to people who are in charge of my grades but Grimm studies is a waste of time in my opinion.

"My apologies but, I was just thinking about your lectures." Bring on the big guns Mr. Mustache.

"Is that so? And what is so humorous about my lectures?" He raised an eyebrow. I look over to my team that sits next to me. Weiss is wide eyed at the fact I challenged our boisterous professor. No shock there. Yang is now paying attention instead of shooting rubber bands at Cardin. Typical. Ruby is sleeping. As per usual. I turn back to Professor Port and smirk.

"Well you babble on about all of your 'great' battles," I think adding air quotations was a nice touch. Go Blake. "And as hunters and huntresses in training we have already fought numerous Grimm."

"Where are you going with this?" I never knew that he could be so agitated yet so calm.

"She is going no where! Right Blake?" Weiss tries to threaten me. What can she do? Spray me with water again?

"What I'm saying is that you make it sound like the hardest thing in the world when in reality, it's nothing more than child's play." I prop my chin up on my hand as I hear gasps across the room and Weiss mutter something about I'm going to pay for this.

"Well Ms. Belladonna. That is an interesting point of view. In fact I had the same view before I fought in the war of 1984. Then everything changes." There was dead silence. The war of 1984 was the bloodiest battles in history. It was when the Grimm basically took over but the hunters and huntresses stopped them. "Let's not dwell on the past. Now in one week there will be an exam on what we've learned on so far. It will be the biggest test you will have. It will be sixty-two percent of your final grade. Class dismissed." He bellowed.

"THE ANSWER IS FORTY-TWO!" Ruby's awake now. Then again my ears are ringing from that announcement.

* * *

"Sixty-Two percent of our grade? I smell bull shit!" Yang cries as we enter our room. She flops up and onto her bunk, throwing her bag to the ground.

"That's why I think we should start studying now. We need to pass this." Weiss insisted as she started getting her notes out.

"I agree with Weiss. This is pretty big. Not to mention certain members of the team who I shall remain nameless, don't pay attention and never take any notes." I motion to Ruby and Yang who both groan.

"You sound just like our dad!" Ruby complained as she hopped onto her bed.

"Look you dunce! Maybe we wouldn't have to if you just-" I cut Weiss off by clamping her mouth shut. No need to start another world war.

"How about we study without them. They have to learn how to actually do things on their own. Let them pay for the consequences that their actions caused." I suggest. I remove my hand from her mouth and sit at my respective working desk in our room.

"You know what? I will take your advice. They will get no help from us." I can hear her smirk and this time, I join her.

* * *

It's interesting how much tapping and fidgeting occurs before test results are in. I'm not saying I'm not nervous. Everyone is except Ruby and Yang. I swear those two are inhuman at times. Professor Port walked around giving student's their papers. He waited until only Team RWBY's papers were last.

"I must say. I am proud to call Team RWBY my best students. Even though most of you don't pay attention thoroughly in my class. The top three grades belong to you. No one has ever had these grades in decades." He hands us the papers. Yang received her grade first.

"Woohoo! An eighty six! Beat that Cardin!" Cardin rolled his eyes and I can't help but smile at his failure. Was that wrong? Anyway, Ruby was handed her grade. Her eyes widened and mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Poor girl. That's what you get for not studying and sleeping in class. Weiss and I were handed our grades.

"A ninety eight? I suppose this up to Schnee standards." Oh this will be fun.

"I guess I'm Schnee material Weiss. I have the same grade as you." I leaned closer to her. "Not bad for a faunus huh?" I whisper teasingly. Her frown makes this so much more amusing.

"I must congratulate you Blake. You're studious and intelligent. It suits that we have the best grade of the class." Weiss smirked at me. I do agree with her. It is fitting.

"My apologies for ruining your fun but, I believe you two have the second best grade." Professor Port informs us. We both drop our papers in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" We shrieked. "Who has the best grade?" We ordered.

"I believe the student with a perfect score would be Ms. Rose." If our jaws could unhitch and drop to the floor, they would at this moment. We all turn our heads and look at Ruby. She holds up her paper at us in confirmation.

"Nice job sis!" Yang comments and slaps her sister on the back.

"What? How? Did you cheat?" Weiss demands as she snatched the paper from Ruby and looks it over for mistakes.

"Nope. I guessed all the answers." She states with a shrug.

"What? How? I! You!" I can't even function words.

"I'm not surprised anymore." Weiss muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose in a defeated way. I on the other hand am furious. I hop to my feet quickly and point a finger on Ruby's face.

"YOU sleep during all your classes while I pay attention and take notes! YOU don't even do your homework on time while I do it the day it's assigned! YOU didn't even study while I have been everyday for hours! YOU guessed all the answers while I tried my best! And YOU get a perfect score?!" I can feel my aura explode with anger.

"Sis, you might want to start running. I think Blake lost it." Yang whispered to her sister as she is trembling with fear. Ruby took her sister's advice since there are now a trail of rose petals going out the door way.

"Your semblance can't save you now!" I called as I jumped over the desk and followed her at top speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I just got done finals and I will be in hiatus for a couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy and I would like to apologize for this chapter since it is longer then the others. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you for this Blake." Weiss bowed her head slightly. We were currently walking back to the dorm from downtown Vale. We had went on our grocery run but I found something that suits Weiss well. It was a silver band that fit her wrist perfectly.

"My pleasure. Now think of it as a peace offering. Let's bury the hatchet between us." Weiss isn't that bad. She actually is a lot like me. It's only took me a few months but it's nice to find someone who shares my troubles that involve living with a perverse blonde and a hyper brunette.

"I accept the gesture. How did you even get the money for this?" She asked. Ah Weiss you're observant. I can't help but smile as we enter the dormitory and start our climb to the fourth floor.

"I shall not lie, Nora, Yang and, I go out and play in poker tournaments every Friday night." I answer bluntly with a shrug. "It's a way to let Nora and Yang blow off some energy before our days off from classes."

"You what?!" She sputters and obviously tries to find some words that aren't extremely offensive or rude. "Wait, isn't that against Beacon's rules?" She looks over at me with wide eyes.

"Well yes, but it won't be a problem if that secret is kept a secret." I answer and make it to the dorm room.

"What will I do with all of-" She was quickly cut off by the door getting blown off the hinges and hitting the wall, barely missing Weiss and I. "You! What the hell is going on?!" She shrieks as she charges in the room, aura flaring. I follow quickly behind. As I step in the room I see Yang hanging off her bunk groaning and Ruby running around like a chicken without it's head. I quickly set the bags down and walk over to Yang. She's still breathing and she's warmer than usual. I look at Ruby.

"What am I going to do?! Yang is never like this! What if her condition gets worse? What will Dad say? He will probably be extremely mad! Oh no no no no no no," Ruby kept babbling about some nonsense. Weiss goes to Ruby and grabs her by the shoulders. I continue to try and get Yang off of the bunk before she topples over.

"Ruby! Calm down and speak clearly." Weiss murmured. No it's fine. I don't need help lifting Yang and her massive breasts! It's all good.

"I came back and Yang was groaning in pain and she has an abnormal temperature and she won't wake up and she might die and-" Weiss finally cut off the younger girl by placing a hand over her mouth. I finally get Yang down and lay her on my bunk.  
"Yang is just sick Ruby. If it makes you feel better I'll go to the store and get her some medicine. Blake will stay here with you and help take care of Yang." Weiss removed her hand and looked at Ruby.

"Ok." Ruby finally answers and sits on the floor next to me looking at Yang with big sad silver eyes. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I walk to Weiss and stand close to her,

"Please be as quick as possible. I'll handle everything here." I whispered. Weiss nods and leaves quietly. I then walk into the kitchen and grab a small hand towel. I start to wet it it with cold water.

"Blake?" Ruby asked in between sniffles. "What are you doing?" I look over and see Ruby with tear filled eyes. I wring out the towel and start to fold it up as I walk over.

"If you place a cold towel on her forehead it will help with the fever." I placed the towel on Yang's forehead. The water starts to bubble off her skin. It kind of reminds me of cooking bacon on a pan. The water just evaporates off her skin. Her semblance isn't helping is it?

"Are you sure?" Ruby stands up and wraps her arms around me, searching for comfort. I wrap my left arm around her and rub her back. She does deserve a hug in her distraught state. I wonder why she's like this. I've never seen Ruby so weak and scared.

"I'm sure. I've done this many times." I murmur. I go back to the small area of our dorm that we call a kitchen and get a bottle of water. Ruby follows me like a kicked puppy. After I place the water bottle on the end table next to Yang I sit down at a desk and motion for Ruby to sit with me. She looks at Yang and sticks her bottom lip out. "She's fine. Let's have a nice talk. We haven't had the time in awhile." I smiled at her trying to get Ruby to relax.

"Ok." Ruby sat across from me fidgeting every so often. What has this girl all worked up for? Ruby then looked over at Yang again.

"Ruby, I want you to explain-"

"If it's about the test again, I promise I don't know how I did it!"

"That's not what I was going to talk about. See-"

"I didn't eat anymore cookies! I won't repeat the Cookie Crisis!"

"Ruby I-"

"I know you want to make sure I don't get hyper but I didn't eat any more sugar because Weiss says if I do I will-"

"Ruby!" I don't mean to raise my voice but I can feel my brain throbbing. "I just want to talk to you about why you're so jumpy and nervous." Ruby stops her fidgeting and looks at the ground with a small frown on her face. As much as I don't want to get Ruby to talk by using her own words against her, I'm going to have to. "Weren't you the one who said we are a team now and we can't keep secrets anymore?" Ruby looks up from the ground but still avoids eye contact.

"Yeah, I said that." She mumbles and then met my gaze. "Ok. Just promise me that you won't freak out like when you did during the Cookie Crisis, and when we got our test scores, and when I told everyone about how you like to get scratched behind your kitty ears, and when-" I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Yes. I promise. I'm done freaking out. I think I have you all figured out. Nothing more can surprise me anymore." I smiled warmly and encouraged the younger girl to speak up.

"When Yang and I were younger, I was always sick and Yang would be the one to take care of me when Dad wasn't home. The thing that is bothering me is that Yang has only been sick once. She was ten at the time and her symptoms got so bad that she had to go to the hospital. She had to stay there for a whole month. The doctors had no idea what to do. I think she's worse now than she was then." I listened intently the whole time. I look over at Yang and back at Ruby.

"She'll be fine. I promise that much. You have Weiss and I to help you. If we have to Weiss will turn her into a yangsicle." Oh Yang would be so happy to hear me use a pun which had earned a giggle from the scythe wielder.

"Ok. Thank you." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back as Weiss walked back in.

"I have various kinds medications." Weiss then walked over to Yang who started to wake up. She sat up and rubbed her nose.

"Wha-?" Yang questioned what was going on with her surroundings. Weiss got a pill bottle out. Yang's faced soon became distorted. Oh no.

"ACHOO!" Yang sneezed in Weiss's face. The only problem was instead of a normal sneeze. Yang's semblance kicked in and flames spewed from her nose. Weiss's face went from porcelain to charcoal. I froze and Ruby and I looked at each other. We both know what's about to happen.

"Bye Weiss! Bye Yang!" Ruby yelled and ran out the doorway.

"Stay alive Yang!" I called and followed Ruby. I hope Yang will survive her wrath. Ruby and I make it out of the dormitory and onto the campus. I can hear glass shattering. We both skid to a halt and turned. Ice was protruding from the window sill of our room.

"Well. You want to go to find Cardin and attempt to break his legs?" Ruby looked up at me.

"You read my mind." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I'm glad our friendship is now really starting to grow.


	5. Chapter 5

It's amazing what the warmth of the sun can do to me. The warmth on my face and the smell of fresh tuna is so calming and delightful. I could just-

"Wake up!" What is this distant voice saying? I am awake. I'm in paradise.

"Come on Blakey. It's time to wake up!" A new voice? What do they want from me? I'm just trying to enjoy the nice summer rays.

"Alright! You asked for it!" Asked for what? Do I get my piece? Seconds later something large and heavy lands on me. I immediately spring up and look around. I'm out of breath but it seems that I'm in the "safety" of our dorm room. I look down at what landed on me. "Morning Blake!" I frown at the red ball of energy in front me.

"Aw come on sis. Get off and let her get up." Yang stated. I look up to see her hanging from her bunk. At least her long golden hair blocked the glare of the sun.

"Why did you wake me up?" I dare ask as I look over at the sisters.

"Well Yang and Pyrrha are going to do some training and I was just going to go watch!" Ruby cut in, smiling oh so happily.

I can't help but raise an eyebrow at the poor explanation."And what does that have to do with me?" Yang hops off her bunk and lands on her feet. She jogs in place and throws some strong punches at an invisible Pyrrha.

"Ruby doesn't want to go alone and Weiss left to go do whatever ice princesses do on a Saturday." She smiled and looked over at me.

"Then ask someone from team JNPR." I grumble and lay back down. I pull the blanket over my head.

"Can't. Jaune has extra credit to do so he doesn't fail World History and I believe Nora and Lie Ren are on a date." Yang answered and pretended to sweep someone's legs out from under them.

I pulled the blanket down slightly to look at her. "They're dating?" Yang simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go Blake! I don't want to be late!" I grumble and pulled the blanket back over my head. "Look I tried to be nice but you made my lil sis pout. That means you're going anyway." What is she-

"Gah! Yang! But me down!" Yang decided it was a good idea to hoist me over her shoulder.

"No way! Let's go Ruby!" Yang heads for the door and Ruby perks up and follows us out of the room.

"Yang! At least let me get dressed!"

* * *

Well here I am on a perfectly good Saturday morning, dodging gym equipment. Luckily, they weren't using their weapons. Just hand in hand combat. You know I didn't think a fight between Yang and Pyrrha would be so intense. It's been thirty seconds and I almost had my head taken out by a punching bag that was hit with collateral damage. I glanced over at Ruby who is sitting next to me, cheering for her sister.

"Hey Pyrrha! Why don't we kick up the heat a bit?" Yang calls and wipes away the sweat on her forehead.

Pyrrha straightens her stance and smiles. "I believe we should before we wrap up our session." The fighters go over to their bags and head towards the locker room. Ruby hops to her feet and cheers.

"Yes! This is where the real fun starts!" I follow Ruby and stretch my back.

"The fun? Do I want to know that defintion of fun?" Ruby turns around at me with a huge smile and a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Why these use their weapons of coarse! It's like a preview to the tournament at the end of the semester!" Oh no. This can't end well. Ember Celica versus Miló and Akoúo? But Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha have been fine since they've done this probably hundreds of times. I guess it's ok.

"Sounds interesting." Ruby nodded her head.

"You can always count that Yang to get things fired up really fast!" I can't help but drop my smile that I didn't know I had.

"That's my lil' sis! Follow my footsteps and make beautiful puns!" Yang calls from the locker room doorway. I can't help but look over at the brawler. She's in her usual battle get up with Ember Celica on her wrists. Great.

"I suppose the remark was fitting for the situation." Pyrrha comments as she adjusts the armor on her left arm. I can't help but feel my soul start to weep at what is to come. I go to sit down on the bench Ruby and I were previously sitting on, when Ruby grabs my arm.

"Not a good idea." Ruby tells me and lets go. "You got to be on your feet. Just in case." I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. I then turned when I heard gun shots. Pyrrha and Yang were definitely going all out. In fact I can barely see their bodies from all the explosions. Ruby and I jump to the side when one of Yang's shots get deflected.

"Shouldn't they take this outside?" I call to Ruby. Before she answers me, Ruby spots an inbound attack coming towards her and rolls closer to me.

"Nah. This is too much fun!" When I look at her face, it shows nothing but pure bliss. It would be fitting for the hyper girl to be so amused by dodging life threatening misfires and stray shots.

"Well maybe they should-"

"Incoming!" Ruby shouts. I look up to see one of Yang's semblance fueled shot coming at me. Panic runs through me and I went to make a move when I slipped on an empty shell. I hit the ground and stare at the shining ball of danger at me. "Oh no! Blake!"

Both Yang and Pyrrha stop and turn. Yang immediately shoots another shot. It hits the other round coming towards me. Both explode and fire engulfs my body . I can thank my aura to protect me but it feels kind of chilly. I hear gasps from Pyrrha and Ruby when I open my eyes. Speaking of ruby, that's the color on their faces. Yang busts out laughing.

"I would say that shot from Ember Celica was hot but I think you beat it!" What the hell is she talking about? Ruby hurries and takes off her cape and covers me with it.

"I think you might need this." She murmured under her breath. I looked down and notice one small detail. My clothes are gone.

"Dammit Yang!" I screech at her and use the cape to cover myself. I can't believe her semblance literally burnt my clothes off me. Pyrrha comes over and offers me her hand. I shyly nod and take her hand as she helps me up. Yang is on the ground cackling at the endeavor.

"I'll help you back to the dorm so you c-can get new clothes." Ruby answered hiding her red face. I can't tell who this is more embarrassing for.

"I think Blake might be too hot for her clothes!" I hear Yang laugh. Before I can yell at her, the doors burst open. We all freeze and see Professor Goodwitch storm through the doorway. "Fun time over!" Yang calls. Ruby leaves in a burst of rose petals, Pyrrha grabs her bag and sprints after Ruby, and Yang grabs her bag and throws me over her shoulder. I would fight back but she's getting me away. All in all, this is the worst Saturday ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! So I won't be able to write as much since my Junior year of High school is starting tomorrow. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this and I'm thinking of wrapping this up after nine chapters. I don't know yet but I hope you enjoy! And I think I corrected all my stupid typing mistakes on this chapter.**

* * *

You know, some days I don't mind when the team gets together and decides to send Ruby on an impossible mission. It's not like we sent her away for good or sent her to a dangerous place. We literally told her to find a special kind of dust in Vale, which doesn't exist there. She'll come back when it starts to get dark.

"What would you do if she actually found Transparent Dust crystals?" Yang asked, looking up from her scroll. I looked around the room as if Ruby would come back. Yang is sitting on my bed while Weiss is sitting at her desk.

"I for one would be concerned. You can only get those in Atlas. If Ruby does get her hand on one, I might have to take it from her. Or Blake could. I mean that is her specialty." I sigh and close my book at Weiss' teasing words.

"Well Weiss, I guess I should since Transparent Dust is stronger when activated by a Faunus aura. Maybe that will show you who's who on the battlefield." I answered smugly. Weiss opens her mouth to retort when we hear Yang chuckling in the background.

"I guess the claws came out for this one." Weiss and I groan at the comment.

"Well, Ms. Xiao Long, maybe if you stopped making your insufferable puns then maybe, just maybe you could excel at," Ok Blake, this is the moment to start tuning Weiss out. I watch as the Ice Queen herself, walks in front of the door. She places her hands on her hips and opens her mouth to make another point when I hear running from the stairs. Who ever they are, is moving extremely fast. There is only one person I know who can run that fast.

"Weiss!" I stand up abruptly.

"What Blake? Can't you see I'm about to-" The door gets kicked off the hinges and hits Weiss in the back of her head. Weiss crumbles to the ground and the door lays on top of her.

"HELLO TEAM RWBY!" Ruby shouts as she hops on the door, blissfully unaware of who is under it. She's holding something behind her back, and whatever it is, it smells like death. We all groan except for Ruby. "Hey, where's Weiss?" The scythe-wielder asked looking around.

"Down here you dunce." Weiss grumbled.

"GAH!" Ruby hopes off and kicks the door off Weiss. I duck so it doesn't hit me. I look at the broken door. If it had a face, it would be crying. Don't worry Mr. Door, we'll fix you after we deal with Ruby. "Please don't scold me Weiss!"

"Oh, I'm going to be doing much worse than scold, I'm going to tear you into-" Weiss freezes when we all hear a growl. Weiss turns to me. "Now what?" I narrow my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do it and you know it." Damn it Weiss. There are times where I really want to break you.

"So what was it then?" Yang asks looking at Ruby, who is now smiling like an idiot.

"It's this cutie pie!" Ruby shows us what she was holding. Weiss jumps back and almost knocks me over while Yang takes a step back towards us. "His name is CJ!"

"Ruby?! Where did you even find that?" Weiss shrieks. I know Ruby has a habit of bringing back animals but this, is unacceptable.

"Why would you bring a baby Ursa into our dorm room?!" I shout at the brunette. I start to feel bad when Ruby's happy demeanor drops. But then, I realize, this is a ruthless killing machine that we are trying to exterminate. She should not have that.

"I found Cookie Junior getting cornered in an alley so I rescued him." Ruby answered. Weiss and I just gape at her. I immediately turn to Yang who has a blank face.

"Yang, what do you have to say about this?" I immediately ask. If anyone can get into Ruby's mind and show her that this is crazy, it's Yang.

"It…. It's" Yang starts and looks at the ground. Come on! You can do it Yang! I have faith in you. "It's soooo cute~" Yang coos at the baby Ursa. Never mind there is no hope.

"Are you serious?" Weiss deadpans as she looked at Yang who was now petting the creature of Grimm. "Yang. You have personally killed many Ursa in that past."

"Exactly. You both have. Besides we as huntresses are trained to try and exterminate these beasts." I add. Yang and Ruby look at us with big puppy dog eyes. Alright Yang needs to learn from her sister how to do one properly and even though Ruby does make the face almost on a daily basis, I still can't resist.

"Aw! Can't we please keep him?" Ruby pleaded with her lower lip sticking out. Dammit. My heart has a soft spot for that face and Yang is giving me her best sexy look. I can't win here. I resign in my fight. Weiss it's up to you and your coldness.

"Of course not! If we kept it, it would probably murder us in our sleep!" Weiss raised her arm towards the beds for emphasis. "Right there is where we would meet our end." Weiss took a moment to compose herself.

"Come on, Mom." Yang winked and nudged Ruby for her to play along.

"Mom?!" Weiss asked losing her composure.

"Well you and Blake act like our mothers." Ruby shrugged still holding the baby Ursa. The vile creature yawned.

"I never-!" Weiss starts but, falters to find a time when she didn't act like a scolding mother. I step up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll admit we do act like a mother sometimes. But we do it for a good reason. For instance, there is a creature of Grimm in our dorm room! How Ruby got an Ursa past Beacon's security I have no clue, but it shouldn't be here!" Weiss nodded along with my words.

"Then what should we do with it? We are definitely not keeping it-" Weiss was interrupted by a frustrated Ruby.

"His name is Cookie Junior! Or CJ for short!" Ruby insisted and Yang crossed her arms with a nod. I roll my eyes.

"What she said." Yang, you're a great person but your input is not needed.

"Fine! CJ is not staying here and we can't just kill it- I mean him here." Weiss pointed out looking at me. Ruby whines and holds CJ closer to her. CJ whined slightly as well. "We can't just release it back in Forever Fall without attracting other Ursa." Weiss sighed and started thinking. Come on Blake, there has to be a solution. Then it hit me.

"I have an answer." I smirk and look at Ruby. The scythe wielder gulps. I saunter over to the young girl. "Ruby, may I take CJ?" I ask as sweetly as I can.

"N-no! You'll throw him out the window!" Ruby yells and hold the Ursa closer to her body. I can hear Weiss grumbling something about how it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Ruby honey. I have no intentions of throwing him anywhere. I am not leaving this building with him. In fact, I know where he will be safe." This gets the fifteen year old girl to contemplate the situation. Weiss and Yang waited for the brunette's answer.

"Alright. If you promise to hold him exactly like I'm holding him now. Otherwise, CJ gets antsy." Ruby held out the Ursa to me.

"I promise." I took CJ carefully and didn't move until Ruby looked satisfied of how I held CJ. I then stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked as the rest of Team RWBY followed.

"You'll see." I answered as I walked into the hallway and knocked on Team JNPR's door. When there was no answer, I did the only thing that came to mind. My apologies door. I kick the door down swiftly to see Jaune crushed by the door, Ren and Pyrrha sitting on their beds and, Nora jumping up and down on her bed.

"Blake?" Pyrrha asked standing up and heading over to help Jaune. I entered the room and held out CJ.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I have a present for Nora." At the mention of her name Nora hops of the bed. Ren stands up and glares at me when he realizes what I have in my arms. If looks could kill I would be dead already. "His name is Cookie Junior, CJ for short. He is yours." I handed the baby Ursa to Nora and swiftly turn and walk out.

"I will get you back for this Blake Belladonna." I hear Ren mumble as Nora starts ogling over the Ursa.

"I look forward to it Lie Ren. And my apologies for the door and what happened to Jaune." I helped Pyrrha get the door off of Jaune and bowed before I left. I looked at Weiss, Yang and, Ruby. "What?"

"Did you really just dump a baby Ursa on Team JNPR?" Yang asked.

"It's their problem now." I shrugged and walked back into our dorm room. "And honestly Ruby. If we wouldn't let you keep a dog, what made you think we would let you keep an Ursa?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Guess what?! I'm not dead! Now the reason for me being away for a really long time is I started my Junior year of High School and it's hitting me hard. Now the chapter below is kinda long and doesn't really have that much of a plot but the reasoning will be soon told in the eighth chapter when ever I end up posting it. Again, I love you guys and I appreciate all the constructive criticism. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Another day goes by for us here at Beacon. The only problem is we have a huge day trip (Ruby's idea) coming up. Don't get me wrong, a trip might be what we need. The main problem with that, is that Yang's license got suspended. And that seems to be the topic of conversation right now.

"What do you mean suspended?!" Weiss exasperated at the busty blonde.

"Uh, well. You see here," Yang started using her hands for emphasis but, she looks like her arms are trying to flag down a rescue helicopter. I slowly raise my book to my eye level. I swear I can't find any peace to read anymore.

"What? What could you have possibly done to get it suspended?!" Weiss shrieked. I wince at the sound. My ears are really sensitive. Especially since Ruby used a megaphone to wake us up this morning.

"It doesn't matter!" Yang insisted.

"I'm pretty sure it matters! Now we don't have a driver!" Weiss answered with a humph.

"Blake could drive!" Oh no. I peek my eyes over the top of the book I was reading. Yang was pointing her finger at me. Traitorous bitch. Weiss spins on her heels and looks at me with a look that could kill.

"And why didn't you speak up earlier?" She asked me with her hands on her hips. Oh this is going to suck. Hang in there ears.

"Because I lost it somewhere." I answered with a shrug. If Weiss was a kernel, she would pop right now.

"How do you lose your license?! That's an important document!" I shrug and close my book.

"I went for a walk in Forever Fall Forest. I ran into a hoard of Beowulves and got out of there. I lost it in the process. What was I suppose to do? Go back and ask nicely for them to return it?" I asked sarcastically. Weiss opened her mouth to answer then quickly shut it. She then opened her mouth calmly.

"Then why don't you go to the DMV and renew it?" The Ice Queen asked while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Because we were going on a road trip tomorrow and we were suppose to have a driver. Also, the DMV is closed today." I train my eyes on the blonde who tried to escape out the door. "And don't you dare think you can get away with sneaking out, Yang." Yang freezes and Weiss turns. I can't help but smirk.

"Don't you even think about it Yang Xiao Long. I am not done with you yet." Weiss seethed out then turned back to me. Yang made a face and then decided to give her middle finger some exercise towards Weiss.

"Ok Weiss, we can both agree that we will get Yang back later but the problem still stands, who is going to drive? We can't go and tell Ruby we can't go the day before we're suppose to leave. She's been skipping around all day, so excited about the trip." I point out with a huff.

"Well-" Weiss started to give her opinion when Yang comes over abruptly.

"Wait! Weiss! Can't you drive?" Yang asked excitedly.

"Wah? Why me? What makes you think I can drive?" I can't help but drop my hostile demeanor. How come Weiss didn't offer to drive? She was so quick to ridicule us about our license when she could have stepped up. Weiss noticing the long pause from her not answering, slowly tried to back away.

"Well?" I ask calmly and take a step towards her.

"I-I can't drive. I-I never learned." Weiss mumbled and rubbed her right arm nervously.

"How come?" Yang asked. Maybe Yang finally won't tease Weiss in this kind of situation. Can Yang finally be thoughtful. "I mean, you're rich. Didn't you have people lining up to teach you how to drive? I mean you would pay good money to teach a Schnee how to drive. Or was it that you " Never mind. I elbow Yang as hard as I can. "I mean! That's alright Ice Queen-" Another elbow to the ribs. "Weiss! I meant Weiss. We'll figure out something!" I nod in agreement.

"Hold on!" Weiss gets the fire back in her eyes. Oh no. "Just because my family has money doesn't mean that I had everything on a silver platter! I had to work for certain things! Don't you dare even think that I am a spoiled little-"

"Hi guys." We all freeze. I train my neck to see Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Hey sis! We were just…" Yang trails off when Ruby gently closes the door and gently puts her stuff down. This is so weird. Ruby a, didn't break down the door, b, didn't greet us as a team. And c, she just walked over and climbed up to her bed and just laid there.

"Please say I'm not the only one who sees Ruby completely not herself right?" I ask to make sure my eyes don't deceive me.

"No, I see it too." Weiss murmured back. Yang walks over pulls herself onto Ruby's bunk.

"Sis, what's wrong. You're not yourself." Yang gently pet Ruby's head. Weiss and I look at each other. Our worried expressions mirrored off of each other.

"We're not going on our day trip. Are we?" Ruby asked. Yang immediately snapped her head around to look at us. I shrug. Weiss then steps up.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are going!" Yang and I look stunned at Weiss.

"We are?" Yang and Ruby both ask. Weiss looks at me for support. Dammit.

"Of course we are. We wouldn't miss it for the world." I answer with complete confidence. Great. We're still at whee we were before. We still don't have a driver.

Ruby sniffles and wipes her eyes. I thought I smelled salt. "Th-then who is going to drive us?" The brunette asked. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. This might come and bite me in the ass later.

"Alright, I'll drive." The rest of Team RWBY looks at me with grateful smiles. Then Weiss started thinking.

"But didn't you lose your license?" Weiss asked.

"Yes but, I do have a friend who can get me a new one." I smirk. Weiss won't like this but oh well.

"But like you said yourself Blake, the DMV is closed. How will you get a new one?" Yang asked while crossing her arms. "Wait, don't tell me you're going to go visit . . . _**him**_?" I nod quickly as Ruby gets out an intrigued sound.

"Don't tell me you are going to do something illegal." Weiss placed her hands on her hips and tried to scold me. I glance at Ruby who looks back and forth between Weiss and I. There is a glint of understanding in her silver eyes.

"Now Weiss, do you really think we would do something illegal under your careful eye?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Yes." She deadpanned.

"To bad, now Ruby!" I shout and quickly grab Weiss' arms and hold them behind her back. Ruby hopes off the bed and quickly uses the sheet to tie her to a chair.

"Ruby Rose! Blake Belladonna! What do you think you're doing?!" The white haired girl demanded.

"Uh getting away with something you don't approve of." I answer bluntly and head to the door. Ruby follows me and Yang hops off the bed.

"Wait for me! I'm sticking around for this." Yang called and wrapped her arms around Ruby and I.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Weiss asked craning her neck to look at us.

"Yes." We all answer at the same time. Yang then smirked.

"It's not so bad. Look at it this way. You get time to cool off Ice Queen." Even if Weiss' glare wasn't directed at me, I could still feel it. Even Ruby shivers next to me.

"Yang. Don't. You. Dare." Weiss threatens.

"Aw don't be so cold-hearted Weiss," Yang smirks. Ok the smirk she is giving off is the one that says a pun she has been dying to use is about to come up. "I mean you're sweet, I'll admit it. But, with you tied up like that, you look like a bowl of Weiss Cream!" Yang laughs at her joke and the rest of us groan.

"Get out." Weiss demands and all of us feel the temperature drop in the room.

"I'm out." Ruby gets out rubbing her arms in an effort to bring back warmth to them.

"See ya." I wave and follow Ruby.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Yang has left the building!" Yang cheers and leaves the room. This might be a long trip at this rate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's been a month since I last posted and I'm super sorry! /)~(\ But I have been writing a lot so I do have some holiday themed stories coming up. I'm probably going to post all of them in one story. I don't know. I'm super sorry still! Please don't hate meh!**

* * *

So here we are, walking around the streets of Vale trying to find our destination. "You guys have to admit, a bowl of Weiss cream was pretty good." And we're still stuck with Yang telling her jokes.

"No. No it wasn't." I answered while I carefully looked around. I haven't been to this place in awhile so I don't remember exactly where it is. Not to mention, this group changes location depending on the day of the week.

"Don't be so grumpy Blake. Just because you got us lost and you have to go renew your license doesn't give you an excuse to be cold hearted like Weiss is." I can hear her muffled laughter. I groan.

"Ruby, please control your sister." Ruby put a hand on my shoulder. She took a breath and looked me in the eye.

"Blake, not even the world's strongest forces can stop Yang and her horrible puns."

"You mean amazing puns." Yang answered as she crossed her arms. "I am a comedic genius." She steps forward in a challenge. I, Blake Belladonna, do not back down to a challenge. Especially, if I'm right.

"Genius isn't the term you're looking for Yang. I would say more of a delusional." I answer with some extra venom added in my voice. Ruby gasped at my notion.

"Blake! Let's not-"

"No. It's alright sis. A certain someone needs to learn that when they mess with fire, they're going to get burn." Yang cracked her knuckles. I quickly pull Gambol Shroud.

"Oh ho ho! Kitty has claws!" A male voice chuckled. Yang cracked a smile.

"See he gets what comedy is!" Yang pointed out. I let out a sigh.

"Hello to you too, Rocco." I answered. The red headed male smiled at the sound of his name. Rocco is a small boy. His red and white striped tail, curling and uncurling happily. His happy personality fitting his innocent face.

"Long time no see kitty cat!" The red panda faunus then tackled me into a hug, which I gladly return. Ruby and Yang give me a weird look.

"Uh, Blake? Who is this?" Ruby asked looking at the boy.

"I'm Rocco!" The young faunus answered before I could even my mouth.

"Ok. And how do you know this kid?" Yang asked picking up the little boy by the back of his shirt. I guess I can thank her for that. Otherwise the munchkin wouldn't get off me. I dust myself off and look at Yang.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm 12 years old miss boob-asaur!" Yang growled and pull pack her arm to punch when Ruby grabbed her arm.

"Stop staring at my gauntlets you mini perv!"

I quickly grab Rocco and place him in the ground. "Anyway, I met him because he was almost recruited by the White Fang a couple of months back but I was able to convince him otherwise." I answer and ruffled his hair.

"Yup! Kitty cat told me that I'm so much more useful at the-" I quickly cover his mouth.

"It's where we're going. Not to discriminate you guys but only faunus are suppose to know about it." I smile nervously. Hopefully they won't hate me for this.

Ruby smiled in a knowing way. "We get it. Just get done what you need to get done." Ruby nodded.

"Yang?" I asked looking over at the still pissed blonde.

"As long as we get out of here soon." She muttered. I smiled and quickly hugged Yang.

"I'll be quick." I answered before letting go. I nod at Rocco who nodded back. We started running and soon found the building.

* * *

After about a half an hour later, I start my trek back to Ruby and Yang. The line took longer the expected. Then again, faunus paperwork does takes longer. Rubbing my wrist, I look at Rocco. I'm proud of him. He was actually really helpful.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked. Rocco's tail twitches in excitement.

"I've been training! I want to be like you and go to Beacon one day!" He smiled happily. "I don't have a weapon yet but I'm learning how to control my aura! I'm so close to learning my semblance." He puffed out his chest to show how proud he was.

"Congrats. You'll be a good fighter but you might have a harder time getting to where you want. There are still are other species that aren't so accepting still." I don't want to crush him but I don't want others to actually crush him.

"I know." He sighs and frowns. "Humans may not be accepting," The red head then smiled once more, "But it wouldn't be fun if life wasn't challenging. I mean look at your friend! The one with the cape. I'm almost her age and she's sooooooo cool! Not to mention we both have a flare for red." He tugs on his red polo for emphasis. I roll my eyes playfully.

"I will agree on that one. Ruby is pretty cool and she did fight for where she is. Just don't give up." I smiled as I saw Ruby and Yang in the distance. "Race ya!" I smirked as I took off.

"Not fair!" He calls and follows after me. I'll give him credit. The kid can run. As we get close he speeds ahead of me and wins. Ruby and Yang look at us with bewildered faces. I skid to a halt right in front of my teammates. Rocco slowed down slightly but ran to Ruby and hugged her.

"Clingy much?" Yang muttered. I quickly elbow her. Ruby looked down at Rocco who looked back up at Ruby.

"I'm going to work hard and be just like you and Blake." He grinned ear to ear. The scythe wielder copied the grin.

"I expect it!" She answers.

"Maybe I'll even be like boobers." He smirked at Yang and stuck his tongue out.

"Shut it you little punk." She seethed out.

"Come on guys. We need to get back and free Weiss." I notion.

"Did you get your license?" Ruby asked as she let go of Rocco. I dig the card out of my pocket. "Good. Let's go. See you around Rocco."

"Wait! I'll escort you for awhile." He turned and started marching down the sidewalk. I shrug and follow. After a few minutes we feel a cold blast.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, TIME TO DIE!" Weiss shouted. She looked disheveled and definitely not happy.

"Yeep! What do we do?!" Ruby asked. Rocco quickly hid behind me.

"There is no we! Every women for themselves!" Yang called and scrambled off. Ruby and I quickly follow, Rocco keeping pace with me.

"Why are we running from her?" He asked.

"Unless you want to become a popsicle, you keep running with us." I answer. This was going to be a long day. I hope my semblance can keep up.

* * *

**While writing this, I fell in love with Rocco so he might be making a few more appearances later on. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! MoonPhased here! I am sad to say that this is the last chapter. It makes me sad knowing that it ended. But this was my first story and you can be sure that it won't be the last. I can promise that. I hope to see you all soon in another story! Oh and P.S.! This last chapter contains feels. You have been warned! Enjoy!**

* * *

Reflecting on the many years that have passed, a lot has happened. Sure there have been ups and downs but my favorite up was meeting my closest friends. Team RWBY was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

The adventures we had may not have been exactly the safest or normal that they could have been. Then again, they wouldn't have been my fondest memories if they were normal. All the times we cried, laughed and, loved I have saved in the hard drive called my mind and heart.

I would be nothing without them. I would most likely be dead. Whether that death was for treason, betrayal, or even, suicide, I would have been dead. Instead, because of them, I've lived, learned, and definitely loved.

"Blake! Hurry up! We'll be late!" Ah, Ruby Rose. A hyper girl. From the time she was born to now, always hyper. There were only a few times when she ever frowned and even more rarely did she ever cry. Her innocence was not her ignorance. All the stupid stuff and dangerous stuff that was happening always seemed like she was just too young to understand. But in reality, she knew it all. Maybe she knew that and that's what helped us through everything.

"Ugh! Get your head out of the clouds! We have stuff to do and places to be!" Weiss Schnee. The true definition of an Ice Queen. She was cold but that's because no one was ever strong enough to melt her heart. Once we did, I've never had a better friend than her. I never knew that my sworn enemy would be a close friend. Her confidence was not her arrogance. She knew she had flaws and worked to help strengthen them. She was confident in her own abilities and was confident with the abilities of her closest friends.

"Come on Blakey! We need you!" Yang Xiao Long. The girl who could stop a truck. She would fight until there was nothing left of her. She always knew how to handle any social situation and just wanted to protect the people who she held close to her heart. Her bravery was never foolish. She was the bravest person I have ever met. You would think it was on a whim but it was always calculated and thought it through.

"I'm coming." I murmured. I, Blake Belladonna. The girl of the shadows. I was always able to disappear, run away. Any situation I was able to run away from. It's also true that whatever I was running from always came back. Like when I was in the White Fang. I committed crimes, did horrible things. But, my past does not define me. I've learned to solve my own problems and used the energy I used for running away and started using it for my friends. No. Not my friends. I used and I am still using it on my family.

"Took you long enough." Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. I smile as I look at all three of them. I then look up at the building behind them. The fine establishment of Beacon academy. The very thing that brought me to them. After many years I return. We all graduated seven years ago and I'd be damned but those flew on by. And now we return. We return to be a guest appearance at the tournament. Let's just say that we made names for ourselves while at Beacon. More importantly, I'm keeping my promise to Rocco. It is his first tournament.

"Sorry. I-"

"You were thinking again." Yang answered for me. Her warm smile always plastered there every time I bring up my train of thought. "Just hope you were thinking of us." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You looked so calm and happy. You had your genuine smile out. The one we don't really see in public." Ruby answered for her. I let out a chuckle and open my arms. I pulled all three into a large hug.

"I love all of you." I murmured. Yang wiggled herself out of my arms and did what she always did when we would have our own special family moment. She pulled all of us into a bone crushing hug and lifted all three of us off the ground. After she placed us back on the ground I continue. "You all have been there and broke my walls. In fact we did it for each other and I've never been so happy. You are my family and I couldn't ask for anything better. Again, I love all of you." I murmured. I smiled as a tear slipped. I never knew I was on the verge but I'm with my family. One slip isn't too bad right?

"Aw Blake!" Ruby whined and quickly wiped the tear. She then hugged my and buried her face into my shoulder. Based on the cold feeling on my shoulder, she was crying as well.

Weiss stepped away and crossed her arms at me. "Why are you so emotional now you dunce?" She muttered with a stern look. She then softened her gaze and hugged me while Ruby was still clung onto me.

"Yeah Blakey. Are you pregnant or something?" Yang asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no.

"No I'm not pregnant. I just went down memory lane and realized how grateful I am for you guys." Without another word she came from behind me and wrapped her long arms around all of us. I felt the warmth of all of them and purred slightly. I truly am happy.

"We love you too." Ruby murmured finally lifting her head. I smiled and felt them peel away. I wanted the moment to last but we do have things to do. "Now as team leader, I declare that we should-"

_BONG. BONG. BONG._

"HURRY THE HELL UP! THE TOURNAMENT IS STARTING AND WE'RE NOT THERE YET!" Ruby screamed and looked around frantically. Weiss jumped back.

"I TOLD YOU WE WOULD BE LATE YOU DUNCE!" She screeched and took Ruby by the shoulders. She then shook her violently. I calmly placed my face into my hands. The gong that resembled the opening ceremony of the tournament still rung.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Yang huffed me onto her shoulder knowing that I was the slowest and took off running. I smiled and held on knowing it would be a bumpy ride. I fold my ears against my head to protect them from the wind and look straight ahead. In front of us I witnessed Weiss hoping from glyph to glyph and Ruby already waiting at the doors, a trail of rose petals leading to her.

They are my family and I would never trade them in for anything.

* * *

**I know this is a feels loaded ending but I was in that kind of mood and thought that it defiantly fit. Oh well. This is the end of the chapters but I am proud of this. I am sorry it was short but this is defiantly my favorite chapter other then the one where Blake's clothes got burned off by Yang. I thought it was really funny. **


End file.
